Where the Ocean Meets the Land
by onyx-dreams
Summary: GS group return to Vale, Isaac's mom is dead. Mia helps him on to recovery. *I am going to put this story on pause for a while b/c I'm writing 2 other stories simultaneously and I think they need to be posted*
1. Unwanted Discovery

Where the Ocean Meets the Land

By onyx_dreamer

Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun, only the mighty and grand Camelot does... *goes off and worships at personal Golden Sun shrine*

Description: Umm... The GS team has (obviously) defeated the Fusion Dragon with a few changes to the ending. They retrieve the Jupiter Star and have found Jenna and Kraden. They all return to Vale only for Isaac to find out that his mother has died. Mia takes it upon herself to help Isaac through his mourning.

Rating: I don't know if angst raises or lowers ratings, but no there are no dirty words or anything you couldn't read to a child. Just to be safe I'll give it a PG rating.

Now on with the show...

Chapter 1. Unwanted Discovery

            Their journey was over. None of them could believe it. They headed toward Vale to return the two remaining Elemental Stars; Mars and Jupiter. All were excited, but mainly Garet and Isaac.

            "We're going home Isaac! Can you believe it?" Garet shouted while leaping for joy.

            Isaac nodded his agreement.

            "Hey! It's my home too!" yelled Jenna. She ran and attempted to tackle Garet. Instead of succeeding, she only ended up being carried in his arms.

            "If you wanted to be carried Jenna, all you had to do was ask." Garet flashed his biggest grin.

            Jenna blushed but tried to play it off by acting angry. "You Ape! Let me go!" she growled while hitting him on the chest.

            Everyone laughed except Jenna who sulked.

            Kraden, whom was carrying the Stars, looked at the bags. "It's a shame we couldn't retrieve the Stars from the lighthouses. But I guess the Wise One will have to settle for this," he sighed.

            "I think that the Mercury lighthouse should stay lit. It's the only one that any good comes out of. The Hermes's Water is too valuable for the continent of Angara to loose," Mia explained.

            Kraden nodded his agreement. "I guess your right Mia. With such a wondrous thing as the Hermes's Water coming from the lighthouse, it should stay lit." The group soon saw a line of bushes and a tall wooden gateway coming closer. They stop right outside the gateway. "We're here," Kraden announced, "Ivan, Mia, welcome to Vale, home of the Adepts."

            Through the gateway, the large and ancient psynergy stone could be seen. "It's beautiful..." Mia whispered.

            "Can you put me down now Garet?" Jenna whined.

            "Your wish is my command, oh Hot-Headed One," Garet joked, setting Jenna back down.

            "Thanks a bunch," Jenna muttered.

            The group entered Vale. Over near the Weapon and Armor shop, a small girl and boy were playing. They were the first to spot, and then recognize, Isaac, Garet, Kraden, and Jenna. They started screaming and yelling in their joy to the rest of Vale, "They're back! Garet and Isaac have finished their quest!"

            Soon the entire town center was filled with Vale residents. All of them marveled at how much Garet and Isaac had grown.

            Having enough of the commotion, Isaac walked up next to Kraden and took the Stars from him and made his way through the crowd, not saying a word to anyone as he headed toward Sol Sanctum. Only Kraden watched him go. "Good luck returning the Stars. I'm sure the Wise One will tell you wondrous things about Alchemy," Kraden whispered to himself. He then returned to the crowds accepting the warm welcomes that were being extended.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------            

"Garet!? Garet, my boy, you're back!" yelled a bass voice, "And you got Jenna and Kraden too!"

            "Dad!" Garet laughed, embracing his father, "You old man. Is everything going well? It looks like nothing changed."

            His father's smile froze on his face.

            "What's wrong Dad?" Garet asked worriedly.

            "Where is Isaac?"

            Garet glanced around, and to his surprise, couldn't find Isaac. "Not here. Why?" Garet inquired looking back at his father.

            Relief swept his father's face, along with a look of guilt at being relieved. "Dora's dead," he stated simply.

            Garet went silent. He looked at the man who sired him blankly. "How?"

            His father gulped. "It was a prolonged death. She fell into a very deep depression. She locked herself in her house and would not come out. We could hear her crying every night. She didn't eat, didn't sleep. Garet, she killed herself."

            Garet lower himself to the ground slowly and covered his face with his hands. "How are we going to tell him?"

            Mia walked up having noticed Garet sitting down on the ground. "Tell who what?"

            Before his father could talk, Garet interrupted, "Isaac about Dora."

            A hurt, betrayed, and confused look crossed Mia's face. "Who's Dora?"

            "His mother, his only family," Garet's father answered.

            Mia still looked confused but the hurt look had disappeared. "What's wrong with her?"

            Garet looked up and just stared Mia in the eye.

            Mia's hand flew up and covered her mouth as she realized. "I don't know what he's going to do when he finds out."

            "My thoughts exactly," Garet's father whispered, "I'm Garet's father by the way. Jenna stays with us since her family was killed in the storm that struck many years ago. You're welcome to stay with us."

            "Thank you for the offer. I'll consider it," Mia said appreciatively.

A/N: Well, there's chapter 1. Please offer any constructive criticism you may have. Chapter 2 will be up shortly. I'm a brand new author by the way so go easy. I know it probably sux by you standards.


	2. The Story of the Stars

Where the Ocean Meets the Land

By onyx-dreamer

Disclaimer: I would give anything to own Golden Sun, but sadly, or maybe not so sadly, I do not own it. Only the unfathomable genius of Camelot does. * starts worshipping again*

Back to my story…

Anything in *here* is the Wise One speaking.

Chapter 2. The story of the Stars

            Isaac walked up to Mt. Aleph. The healer's apprentice, whom was guarding the entrance to Sol Sanctum, looked at Isaac in surprise. "Isaac…Do you have the stars?"

            "I have only two. The others were irretrievable from the lighthouses but those that I do have will calm Mt. Aleph," Isaac replied in a monotone voice.

            The apprentice nodded. "You may pass."

            Like a ghost, Isaac passed by noiselessly, not even disturbing the around him. The apprentice briefly wondered what had caused Isaac to become so stealthy on his quest.

            Then Isaac disappeared before his own eyes.

            Isaac decloaked himself and took a look around at what remained of Sol Sanctum. The Sol and Luna rooms were in ruins but the feeling of mystery and peace remained. He felt safe and welcome here.

            Turning his attention back to what he was here for, he searched for the portal where their quest had technically began. To his surprise, it still stood.

            Eager to return the stars, he stepped through and found that the Wise One was still at work trying to calm the enraged and violated mountain. The Wise One took a moment out of his chores to identify the visitor.

            *Isaac! You're back! Do you have all the Elemental Stars with you? *

            Isaac shook his head. "Only two."

            *Good enough. Please hurry and place them back. *

            Isaac nodded and rushed to the Jupiter Island, quickly placing the star in the statues hands. Immediately the tears in the floor sealed shut, water returned, and the tremors stopped.

            The Wise One dropped like the rock he was onto the Mars Island. *Thank you Isaac. If you would be so kind as to put the Mars Star back, I have a story to tell you. *

            Isaac nodded and made his way towards the Mars Island. As he placed the star in the statue's hands, the air suddenly became sweet and fresh.

            Isaac sat himself down next to where the Wise One had set himself down. *Ah! All right, a story. I'll give a choice. The creation of Adepts, or the creation of the Stars? *

            Isaac paused. "Elemental Stars."

            *Okay. Imagine a never-ending void. Nothing exists in this void except a single deity; her name is Evana. After millennia of living in this void, she decides that it is too empty. She wants to see life. So to provide for this life, she casts forth the first of the elements; fire. She creates the sun to bring warmth and light to her life. She then pauses to think. She wants to honor the first element. After thinking, she decides she will make a jewel. A jewel that holds the most pure essence of the element it shall represent in its center. She had then created the Mars Star. Now, after creating the source of warmth, she must now create the place where her life will live. She has created the ground on Earth. She then decided that this element must also be honored. She had created the Venus Star. She stepped back and looked at what she had created so far. She noticed that the planet was too dry and warm for anything to live. She had then created water, and once again decided that this element must be honored. She created the Mercury Star. One last element needed to be born. Air. She placed the air on Earth and then created the last of the Stars. The Jupiter Star. Thus, the Elemental Stars are born. *

            Isaac sat and contemplated the information he was just given. "An amazing story Wise One. Whatever happened to Evana?"

            *Alas, even deities die. When belief runs out for that deity, they cease to exist. All the animals Evana created eventually began to take everything for granted and slowly forgot about her. When this happened she began to weaken. In her last moments she gave birth to another deity out her anguish of being forgotten. He was bitter, and full of his mother's anger and anguish. His name was Chaos. He made all natural disasters. But I said only one story. You can come back every now and again for stories. Goodbye Isaac. *

            Isaac said his farewell and left the star sanctum.


End file.
